massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bluethunder213
Welcome to my talk page. Please leave your message below. =) Background Hey, Bluethunder I noticed this link on your user page on Star Wars Fanon and decided to come here and check it out. I've decided to start editing on this wiki but I would like to start by offering my help on the background. I've got a nice space one that's similar to the one on the Mass Effect Wiki just tell me if you want me to add it. Thanks I noticed the copied edition of the Monaco.css up there. What's that about? Anyways, thanks for the welcome! Really appreciate it when it isn't a bot! EliteMaster117 01:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Future of Mass Effect Fanon Thanks, BT. I will probably become active in late April. When I do, I plan to jump-stat activity here. :) -- (Conference Room) 23:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks, lol. You know, I helped clean-up the generic w:c:Fanon Wiki, once, so, if you'd like, I can help you clean up and improve this one as well. -- (Conference Room) 04:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Can't Think of a Heading But anyways, have you seen my submission for the Logo? Not to sound cocky, or anything. EliteMaster117 21:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, okay! By the way, whaddya think of my signature? --> Google, suprisingly! Yeah, took me a while to find it. Help. I'm trying to make a article based around a Turian Spectre, but i don't know how to start it off. Help? Jerish 22:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Blah Hey Thunder, I'm guessing my logo didn't win? And also, the image policy? Is it THAT necessary? Not nagging or anything, but I never saw that whole "fill it out" thing necessary. Re:Hey No. He was originally going to be Jake Shepard (my Renegade Shepard), then Jake Shepherd, but I changed it because I didn't want him to be THE Commander Shepard. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 19:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I'm making a story at Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki (incomplete), so I got better at article writing. I'll bring the story here. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 19:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Help yourself! :) Mass Effect: The Geth [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 19:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll add on to my stubs! Re:edit IP edit to Jake Vormos It was me! - LordDeathRay Spotlight The main reason for my creating the Shadow Marshals was to develop a suitable background for my Mass Effect: Origins character Kranos Faaral. I wanted him to have commando training similar to that of the Asari Huntresses, Salarian STG, and Human N7s. It also made sense for me, as being obsessed with Turians, to write an article about the Turian version of these commando/super agent group. I also drew most of the inspiration for the organization and other parts of the Shadow Marshals from the Jedi Order and Sith Order from Star Wars. Wikia Spotlight So what are your plans for the Wikia Spotlight? What does this wikia have left to do to gain spotlight status? We really need to do this to try to get a new influx of users. Spotlight Request Hi. Mass Effect Fanon wiki looks great -- you've done a lot of work here! I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I didn't do much, but thanks! In the wise words of an old friend of mine... Rawr. :D Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Question? Hello first thanks for the greeting good to see a friendly wiki. Second I would like to ask if it is not to much trouble, in the manual of style what is the behind the scenes section it refers to? Im sorry if it is simple but this is my first fanon wiki. Foxtrot12 19:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Question? Alright that's pretty cool thanks for the help.Foxtrot12 19:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quotes Ok sorry if that has been causing you some trouble. And I have a few more articles planned over the next few days so I think I should be able to nominate a quote soon. Also if it is not to much could I ask for an opinion on my work from you? I want to be the best writer I can be and that is only possible through knowing what I am doing wrong so if it is not to much I would appreciate an opinion negative or positive. And if negative what I am doing wrong so I can fix it. Thanks. Foxtrot12 23:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Is that Master Chief from Halo on your sign? 'Cause if it is that is cool. -Therider Rides Alone 01:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Advice Hey sorry I couldn't get back to you soon there are currently construction workers around my house and yesterday one of them cut my internet cable by mistake so that took me a while to get working. I am trying your advice, and on an ONAS article I want to improve my writing a little before I attempt it and as well I cannot find an emblem I like for it and I don't have a photoshop to make one and I feel it does need an insignia if you have any suggestions I am free to them. But yeah I will work on it and your advice was good I am going to start working on the links so yeah thanks for the advice. Foxtrot12 21:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks I am looking out to hopefully one of us will find something. Foxtrot12 22:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I like the first one and think I am going to use it. Just a side question where did you get your photoshop? I have been looking for one for a while. Foxtrot12 22:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd just like to say.... Thank you, for geting one of my initially hopeless wiki's off of the ground. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 15:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate. I have never given up before. 06:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Link problem I can't access C:Example page GAN, it redirects me to Wikia Central telling me that it's not a valid wiki.--''Josh BenderTalk'' 18:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: RP Wow you just blew my mind. I am an experienced Role Play veteran on the COD wiki it is one of the only reasons I still edit there. I love the things and can't wait to get into a new one. And this will do great as I have an idea for a character that I have been waiting to make an article for I want to keep it a surprise. Just two questions however what exactly does no making choices mean in the rules? I am not sure I understand the context that it applies to. And where should I discuss the third planet as I have an idea worked out. Foxtrot12 23:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Okay I was worried it meant no seriuosly shaping the storyline. I know the deal can't wait! Foxtrot12 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been active in a while. BUT THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! A Mass Effect RP!? What to do? WHAT TO DO!? Cool. I posted on the RP discussion, by the way. I have a question. How did you get this wikia up for spotlight? I have a huge Wikia, and I was wondering how to get it there. This is off topic, but it's been in my head for a while. I just went on there, and realized the most recent articles aren't... Great. Here's the link. Yah!. I will do that, but for now, the RP. Hiatus Sorry about me being offline for such a long time. I've been incredibly busy and haven't had any time to get on wikia at all. The RP looks pretty good, and it seems that we've gotten a new influx of users. I should be able to start devoting my entire time to the wikia at the beginning of August, but until then I should be on for only an hour or two a day. Cheers. Finished Hey, I've got a draft of the new specie's past ready. Check it out when you get a chance. Thanks! I know we have almost scrapped and are likely going to continue to scrap enough stuff to make a new one altogether in the planning for this one.Foxtrot12 18:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Kymir Jhoeli Bluethunder, I know you're the big man around here, so I'm going to say this to you. Please, send out a message asking people not to edit Kymir Jhoeli without my expressed permission. Why doesn't this site have formal rules on not editing others' works? I don't like my notes being removed and quotes being moved around. Sincerely, Lovelyb0nes I would like it (if you have the time, of course) if you visited Kymir Jhoeli to see how my first character article has developed herein, and for you to comment about it's quality so far. And as for what you mentioned previously, I will eventually create a narrative about Kymir's life, but that will be at least sometime after I finish the article. And I am interested in this RP, admittedly. I have one remark about the available species; couldn't the Turians be a playable race as well, as they were spacefaring before the Asari even reached the Citadel? I would expect that the Turians had some involvement in the Rachni Wars...think it over, and send back a message, I suppose. Speaking of the RP, the species that you guys have created are rather clever, good show. Lastly, may I ask how those template quotations on various character pages are made? Lovelyb0nes Lovelyb0nes 13:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) (my apologies for forgetting to sign that last message) Turians in the RP I didn't notice the rule about Turians at the top of the RP, sorry. Although I'm certain I remember Turians being involved in the Rachni War. Has anyone checked the Codexes on the Rachni War or the Turians to make sure? Lovelyb0nes Lovelyb0nes 15:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I suppose the Krogan Rebellions and the Rachni War tend to blur together in my mind....I apologize for asking in the first place. Quote Templates Bluethunder, I'm still getting this Quote Template thing down. Could you fix my quote of the week nomination again? I just need to get the format right.... Lovelyb0nes 17:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) AAGH Crutches suck. I broke my foot today. So, I'll have a lot more time on here. Let's get to work. RP Yeah, I'll do it. Does it matter which species? :Have you thought about getting a Proboard for this RP? ::I'll be the Batarian ambassador. Re: RP Yeah sure, I'll be fine with taking the helm of an ambassador. What species are left for me to choose from?--''Josh BenderTalk'' 18:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) New RP Hey, my friend InfernalWarrior told me about this wiki, and I came by to check it out. I know that you're busy with your wiki's own RP, but I've just begun a new RP and was wondering if any of your users would like to join it. It's set during the Rachni Wars, much like yours. Its designed to be similar in layout to Mass Effect: Origins. I also took the liberty of using the name Ragnora as the homeplanet of the Rachni, however, if you don't want me to use the name I can always find a new one. Hope to see you and some other users there. You can find it here if you are interested: http://merachniwars.motionsforum.com/forum.htm --Skazis 19:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday I mistaked your birthday for Foxtrot's, so this was delayed, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Lol, one of my friends, and a new person here asks if you would like to do a partnership with THIS wikia. He loves Mass Effect, so... Hello there good sir. Thank you for the reply. As you may know if you have visited the site, there is rarely a community in GF. In a sense, I represent the community as I'm the active contributor. And I give you my consent. May this go well and we have an enjoyable time. Its good to see another SWfanon writer. =) LOL. Indeed, for now anyways. And yes. I hope so. =) On the Subject of John DeMarcus and Sea Leaf Bluethunder, I am sending this message to ask for your permission so that I may use your character John DeMarcus in the conclusion of my character Kymir Jhoeli's Backstory. If you want to know what I would use John for, I would suggest looking at the message I sent to Infernal Warrior, Re: Kranos Farral, as I am asking for the same purpose as when I asked Infernal if I could use Kranos. Also, there are two other characters of yours I am interested in, the CEO's of Sea Leaf, Kerry and Pierre Kall III. If you're unwilling to allow me to use your characters, I will not further badger you on the subject. Lovelyb0nes 14:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, now I need to figure out 5 more HPVs instead of two, but I understand that you have plans for your characters. I appreciate the response Lovelyb0nes 17:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Other HPV I just found this character of yours, Keren Hull. He would be perfect as Kymir's swan song, his final, grand finale victim before his death...but I take it you have plans for him as well. Oh well... Lovelyb0nes 17:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I thought the Unification War was what the Turians referred to the First Contact War as...damn. This is going to be a lot harder without those weapons businessmen/woman... Lovelyb0nes 17:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It's unfortunate that so few characters on here have been made significant enough to be considered for HPVs. Perhaps I could peruse the other Mass Effect Fan Fiction site for characters.... Also, didn't the Turians not get a Council seat until after the First Contact War? I need to check on the Turian codexes again... Lovelyb0nes 18:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Could I use Harold Marr as an HPV? Or does he tie into your plans for John DeM and the Kalls? Lovelyb0nes 18:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: RP is ready! I'm interested in being an Ambassador. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 21:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Any others? [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 02:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. That's pretty pitiful. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 02:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Badges I hate this badge earning stuff. I'm not saying I hate the badges, as they rock, but I have contributed some to this wikia, and with these badges, it doesn't recognize the most simple badges! GAH! Do you think that Wikia knows about this? I mean, c'mon, auto-unlock!? I'm just trying to get the badges I deserve, not "edit-whoring", like they say. :I am disappointed by Wikia. With the "Rich-text editor".... Now this? I like the badges but... :If you need any help with badge images, I can help! ::Sure! Always want to help! The RP How do I make the number at the top of my post bolded? Lovelyb0nes 01:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Would you like an advisor, Bluethunder? I suppose I should ask, would Roraan have an advisor? Lovelyb0nes 01:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Problem Are the images on pages loading for you? Only the ones I've already "full viewed" have loaded. The others try to load, and then just disappear.... Is this just me, or you too? Okay, good. It's not just me. It's done now, though. RE:Welcome Thank you, however, I probably won't linger here. Busy back on my primary wikis. However, if you ever need help with coding, or anything else, shoot me a message, and I'll help you out. =) - Good/Spectre Articles At the end of June you announced on the wikia's blog that good articles were on the horizon. However, they have not materialized. Do you have a specific date for beginning to nomination and selection of good, or Spectre, articles in the near future? How many queens are there are Ragnora? So far two have appeared. One who births the Rachni under ground (read mah posts), and the vicious one, above. Cool! Sorry about RP Sorry that I wasn't on the RP. I've just been caught up in my modding. I'll try to get into the RP, but I don't know. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 14:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:the Rp I understand that you've been busy, but seriously, as soon as you can rejoin the RP, the political events can finally be kicked into high gear. Just so you know, Roraan's advisor covered for him while he was "on leave". Foxtrot and I had a great political discussion as Telia and Tyrin. Anyways, we're finally tapping into the RP's potential and we need you to lead the way, BT. Lovelyb0nes 14:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) And also, I suggest we have multiple threads going on in one location, like, for instance, "The Citadel, Trouble in the Chambers, Surviving on the Citadel, Weapons in the Wards", so to have Trouble in the chambers going, another thread about what others are doing, and a weapons crisis? Just an example. LBones up there has some useful things to say to, up there. What Camera What did you use to get that second picture of Adam Shepard? It's stunning quality. The next thread for the Citadel needs to be started, and Trouble in the Chambers needs to be closed. The Dezba Foxtrot and I disagree on the what the fate of the Dezba should be at the end of The Council Era, so we're proposing a vote from all of the RP members. Please relay this message to the rest of the RP team. Lovelyb0nes 02:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC)